Round and Round
by HarajukuDJ
Summary: Zoro's past keeps haunting him while a metero shower causes him to face his past, Nami only wanted to help, but what can one wish do?
1. Chapter 1 can't stop dreaming

**AN: ok… I love Zoro he is my fave but also I love One Piece, it was one of my fave anime to watch before they took it off of Cartoon Network. But I hope you guys like my story this is my first of One Piece!**

She passed her frail hand through his sea green hair and pulled him into an embrace; he looked down as he gazed into her eyes the florescent shadows causing her to glow.

"Zoro…." she whispered as she started to dissipate.

He awakened with a cold sweat finding himself on the Going Merry in his quarters in his bed; the scowl on his face returned as he finally noticed where he was and for the foolishness he felt as he looked over his surroundings. He pulled his feet over the side of the bed slouching as he wiped the sweat from his forehead eyes scanning the dark room as a heavy sigh escaped his dry lips. He was shirtless tanned scars that reminded him of his mistakes. He quickly found his white shirt and pulled it over his head and stood up slipping on his shoes and wandering into "His" territory; he noticed the cook awake and drinking some Sake, blonde hair covering his face, Zoro cleared his throat the young cook looked up.

"What's the matta, Zoro, couldn't sleep eh?" the cook asked as he poured him a cup.

"…"

He sat down in a chair and gulped down the bronze liquid in one shot and looked at the bottle and poured himself another.

"Can I talk to you, Sanji?" he asked the now named cook

Sanji looked at him, he could tell that Zoro had something on his mind usually the young swordsmen didn't want anything to do with him during the night due to his lack or there of sleep he needed. He leaned forward grabbing the bottle and pouring both of them some more.

"What is it?"

Zoro cleared his throat as he looked around the kitchen wondering if he should have came in here and talk to Sanji, knowing him he might go and tell everyone his business. He sighed as he looked at him pour another glass, Sanji couldn't really hold his liquor, so he decided to go for it.

"There's a girl…"

"It better not be my Nami!" he blurted out as blush painted his face.

Zoro raised an eyebrow as he pictured Nami and a shiver went down his spine.

"No you idiot! Forget it!" he rose from the stool he was sitting on and walked towards the door taking a look back at the cook and seeing him asleep.

He sighed as he walked out to the deck the starry night allowed enough light for him to see, he made it to the railing and gazed at the night sky. He was frustrated he hadn't thought of _her _in a long time, nearly three years had past; he shook his head she was bound to show up again into his life right? She wasn't like Kuina. He passed his hand through his hair and began to walk back to his quarters not knowing that a certain red head looking down on him from the upper deck. Nami smirked as she over heard the conversation that Zoro had with Sanji and wondered who he was talking about, usually she wasn't interested in what was going on with the swordsman but since there wasn't any island for at least two more days for her to hunt treasure, she decided to help the moss head in his problems it would give her something to do and she would soon tell him and maybe use it as either a blackmail or even _try _to help him if she was in a good mood. She hoped over the railing and ran to his room trying to catch him before he fell asleep, as she opened his door she gazed at him as he took off his shirt showing his toned chest and his scars, she blushed and hid behind the door heart racing for some reason seeing the damaged body of the swordsman was shock after a long time, mostly because some of those scars was her doing; well not really _her_ doing but he had put himself to save her. She sighed as she walked away. As she sat on the deck she thought of what to do to help him out, hopefully the woman he was talking about earlier wasn't dead or arrested, as she sat on the deck she looked up at the night sky and noticed a few stars falling and soon a meteor shower started and remembered a myth that a friend told her about making a wish that didn't harm someone it'll come true; she closed her eyes hoping that the myth her friend had told her was true, biting her lip she tried and began to make a wish along with Zoro and Sanji from their rooms looking out their window and having heard of this myth began to make their wish, as she made her wish she pictured Zoro in his saddened state she closed her eyes tighter.

"Please, let this woman Zoro is in love with be in the next island we head to."

"Please let her love me the way I love her." Zoro and Sanji both wished.

Zoro sighed as the last "star" fell and shrugged his shoulders and began to fall asleep as did Sanji from the kitchen with empty Sake bottle in hand.

Nami opened her eyes and cleared her throat as she noticed a few tears fall from her eyes seeing the very last "star" fall and smiled feeling that the wish would be soon to come true and walked back to her room changing her clothes and looking back out her window into the night sky before drifting into a deep slumber. The sun was a blend of reds, purples, and oranges; as the sun shown over the Going Merry no sound was made on the ship except for the sound of a door opening and closing and out came a young boy with a straw hat and a goofy expression on his face he huffed in a big breath of air and yelled "LAND HO!" rushing to the boa and stirring the ship to the docks. The crew came into view as they were all shocked by the sudden arrival of an island, Luffy turned around and smiled at his crew.

"I guess my wish came true!"

The gang rose their eyebrows and almost held their breaths.

"I hope you guys wished on the stars last night!"

Moments later…..

Zoro walked the streets of the village looking at the strange people that gazed at him with wondering eyes, he smirked only to be stopped as he noticed a wanted poster that had found written on it. He ripped it off and looked at a woman that seemed to be the owner of the shop, she had a sweet smile and bright blue eyes.

"Miss….where is the execution being held?"

She looked up, seeing the terror in the young man's eyes and smiled softly.

"She was such a lovely girl, it was hard to believe that she was the Harajuku swordswoman…she's being held at the top of the cliff."

His face went pale and he couldn't swallow, the woman looked at him with worry and handed him a glass of water, as he drank the water she began to tell him about the Harajuku swordswoman.

"She came to this village three years ago, she was a nice young woman was very polite even worked here at my shop its too bad the marines came looking for her, she's said to have the highest bounty even higher than the straw hat crew together…..did you know her?"

Zoro noticed Luffy, Nami, Sanji and Robin at a nearby café, laughter being shared along with bursts random stories from Luffy and he looked back at the owner of the shop.

"I'm going to go save her…." he muttered as he hurried to the cliff.

As he sneaked near the path hidden by all the green, he could see her; she was tied to a post most like the one he was on when he first met Luffy, she was beaten up blood dripping down from her lip escaping and falling to her neon pink kimono, her hair was streaked with pink, neon green and purple along with the black that was her hair color. Her eyes were closed but he could see the anger rise in her eyebrow twitched, he scoped the area taking out five marines; he sighed standing in front of her. He could see her anger rise in her face as she huffed and sighed.

"I will kill you…." she said as she looked up.

He could see her pupils shrink as she looked at his face, he smiled as he cut the ropes off and handed her sword to her, she took it standing up and not looking at Zoro frown never left her face.

"Aren't you going to say hello?" he asked

"Shut it."

Suddenly they found themselves surrounded by Marine men, Zoro began to swing his swords, so did she and talked while they were defeating the men.

"Seriously….I haven't seen you in three years and all you have to say is shut it?"

She swung her sword, killing a marine that tried to attack her from behind.

"Well, that's what happens when you disappear." she huffed as they finished off the remaining Marines and walked off to the bushes to hide for a breather.

Zoro pulled her close to him, her warmth tingled his fingers seeing her blush a little from them being close together after all this time. Her eyes were laced with mascara and black eye shadow, but her neon green eyes popped out and he couldn't help but pull her closer and kiss her red lips; after he could see the blush painting her face.

"Julia….I came back because I love you!"

**AN: OK! I really don't know how I got all this down in one chapter, I mean my other stories the first chapter is shorter…but who's complaining! HA! Anyways I really like the plot I am going with this! And I love Julia! She's my newest OC my second is Angel from my bleach fic everyone likes, and there will hopefully be some Sanji/Nami pairing too, if I get at least two or three reviews I'll add it to my second chapter! But yeah reviews would be nice! **


	2. Chapter 2 Only one chance

**AN: Hey! I am so shocked on how many of you like this story! But none the less I am glad, I hope you'll like this one and I am sorry for the late update but I am still feeling under the weather and when I'm sick I cant think straight, any who I hope you like this Chapy on Round and Round! **

She cleared her throat, looking at him with wide eyes she pulled away from him and walked down the path. She didn't say a word as the two made it back to town, the owner of the shop came running towards Julia and embraced her tight; tears were pouring down the woman's face and Julia forced herself to walk back in her shop along with moss head. As they sat and drank the tea that she poured for them, Julia started to clean her sword; the blade was made of the strongest steal: black steal, engraved in it was "Never forget one's past".

"Julia…I am so glad you are ok!" handing her a cloth to whip the blood off her steal.

"Margret….you know I can not stay, they will find me and maybe even kill you for hiding me"

Zoro gazed at the two of them, seeing Julia interact with this woman as if she was her mother was astounding to him he couldn't understand how much his friend has changed over the past three years. He noticed the care in the woman's eyes and he knew that Julia would've been safe with her, the woman reminded him of Kuina the way her gaze was on Julia and the two smiled. Zoro thought if he would bring Julia on the ship with him, but after what happened he doubt that she was willing to leave Margret behind or go anywhere with him, he sighed shrugging his shoulders and sipped his tea wondering if Luffy would even allow her on the ship. Shaking his head knowing that his captain would never turn away someone in need and the fact that Julia could even join the crew with her strong skills; Zoro stood the two looked at him.

"Where are you going?" Julia crossed her arms and leaned back in her chair.

"I'm going to do something."

As he left she huffed I suppose still mad at him for leaving her three years ago. As he left the small shop he could see that his friends were still sitting at the café laughing as Luffy told jokes. He walked up to them and they stared at him with a smile on their faces, he looked at Luffy and then sighed; Luffy could see the way his second in rank was looking at him and he stood up walking with Zoro. Luffy was always on the funny side but when it came down to it he was serious, they walked around the corner and he looked up at Zoro wondering what was it that he wanted to talk to him about.

"Luffy….I need your help."

He smiled, knowing that usually the young swordsman wouldn't ask for help unless he was unable to do something on his own.

"You see I have this friend who I saved from the Marines and I was wondering if she could join our crew."

Zoro sighed hoping that his friend could help Julia, she had always been in his heart and it pains him to see that she has fallen in the same path that he was in when this whole journey started. Luffy smiled, he had agreed to let her join the crew if she could beat him in a fight; Zoro naturally disagreed with the idea but Julia went along with it anyways.

"My name is Monkey D. Luffy…. Call me Luffy, are you ready?"

She sighed standing in front of Margret's shop holding the hilt of her sword standing her ground.

"Of course…and my name is Julia Styles."

The fight didn't last long, Julia stood still as Luffy tried to trick her and she just swung her sheathed sword and knocked him out for at least a few minutes, he stood up and looked at her, she backed up as little.

"You are in!"

Zoro helped Julia packed her bags and on to the ship, letting her say goodbye to Margret before the ship was off to sail; Zoro walked her to his room seeing that there was no other rooms in the ship…so says Zoro. She sat on the bed looking around the room seeing normal room stuff like shampoo and shoes in the corner….then she noticed his three swords in the corner, she picked them up looking at them with interest; Zoro smiled and sat next to her, she un sheathed it holding the blades in the air and smiled as she placed them back. Zoro was a little confused, eyebrow raised as he looked at her.

"What?"

"Nothing I just wanted to see what type of steal you have."

He looked at her, she looked different up close; her hair looked softer, eyes looked less dangerous her lips softer. He cleared his throat and noticed that his hand was resting near hers and looked up staring into her baby blue eyes that had a hint of green in them which made them glow, he leaned closer to her until his lips pressed to hers once again.

"I missed you so much."

Julia pulled away looking at him anger filling her cheeks as she stood up, she grabbed her bags and started to pull them out side; Zoro stood wondering what he had said to make her angry he followed her out into the dock frowning. She turned around eyes glaring at him.

"Really….you missed me SO much, then why the Fuck didn't you come and see me? Huh? Or at least visit me."

Nami was on the upper decks and looked down at the two fighting, Julia with hurt filled eyes she wondered if this was really the girl Zoro was in love with they argued as if they were past lovers. She took a second glance at Julia and nodded her head in approval the girl was unmistakably beautiful she could now see why he loved her; but why were they fighting? Nami hoisted herself on the railing of the deck looking down at the two once more and jumped down, the two being slightly startled by the sudden appearance of the young red head. She noticed that they stopped fighting once she had appeared and she giggled to herself as she watched the pink blush raise in their cheeks from embarrassment. She sighed placing her hands on her hips looking at them.

"there's an extra room that's in between my room and Ace's room if you would like more privacy?"

Julia smiled and nodded her head as Nami lead the way to the room, helping the young girl unpack. Zoro sighed just thinking of what he could do to get her on his good side and see that he really does love her; about an hour later he found himself on the deck waiting, he was seated and polishing his swords hoping that Julia would stop and say something to him. Julia was sitting on her bed looking over her surroundings she felt slightly uncomfortable and sighed as she stood taking out the clip that held her hair and loosened up her kimono enough for her shoulders to be bare and for her to be comfortable; Zoro was anxious he didn't want Ace getting too friendly with _his _Julia. He huffed crossed his arms and sighed for a minute before deciding to stand up. Maybe a drink would help him calm down before confronting her, as he walked towards the kitchen he could hear Nami and Sanji talking he couldn't help but over hear.

"Nami….are you actually saying that you will give me a chance?"

Zoro could see her through the slit opening of the door nod her head.

"Yeah…but if you ruin this date then that will be the only chance you'll get ok?"

He couldn't believe what he was hearing, "_I wished that Nami would finally give me a chance…hope you wished for something great!" _he let go of his breath that he didn't know that he was holding. He walked away scratching his head that star couldn't possibly have powers could it? He past Robin bumping her shoulder the two looked at each other and she smiled.

"Are you ok?"

He nodded slightly.

"Yeah…I think so…I'm going to go see Julia."

Robin's smile faded a little, placing her hand on her hip and taking off her cowgirl hat and passing her hand through her ebony hair. Her powder blue eyes should wisdom as she stared back at Zoro's dark eyes.

"I am surprised you know…one minute you are a complete solo person and now you have this girl that you secretly was in love with….how come you didn't tell us before?"

He looked away from her gaze and shrugged his shoulders.

"I….don't know."

He walked away towards Julia's room, noticed that the door was slightly open and walked in, seeing Julia sitting on her bed with her kimono top loosened to just show her bare shoulders. Her hair was released from the constraints of her ribbon, her back was turned to him it seemed she was trying to meditate but he could see the tension in her face; he walked up behind her placing his hands on her shoulders and rubbing them with his thumbs lightly.

"What do you want?"

She opened her eyes and looked up at him blush faintly on her face.

"I just wanted to see if you were settled…I'm really sorry I didn't visit you earlier." he sat next to her on the bed and placed his hand on her shoulder forcing her to look at him.

"Get out…I am in no mood for your pathetic apologies." she stood as so did he.

He looked at her with hurt in his eyes, he couldn't believe that she was acting this way, had he really hurt her so much?

"But….I made that wish for nothing?" he nearly mumbled to himself but with her ninja like hearing she heard him and turned around, hair falling loss around her frail frame of her face and her kimono on top was now almost exposing her chest.

"What…wish?"

**AN: I am sooo glad that this is done! And that I finished it, I was having such a bad writer's block because I'm a little under the weather. But I hope you guys like this chapter tried to show a little more concern with some of the crew mates about Zoro not telling them about Julia. And I added SanjixNami its gonna be so cute when they go on their date! Anyways a review or two would be nig=ce right?**


	3. Chapter 3 why can't I stop

**AN: Okay… I know this took awhile for me to update but I just couldn't focus on this, plus I found myself reading this over and over trying to think of what would come next. Until one Saturday night I was up listening to some music and got working on this… hope you like it! ;)**

She looked at him with confusion and disbelief, she didn't understand why Zoro was like this, or even why he bothered to come and save her from the Marines; she stood walking a little closer to him and looking into his dark brown eyes as she tried to see past him.

"What wish?"

He gulped deciding whether or not to tell her of his foolish wish that he made on a star, he looked at her seeing her green filled eyes.

"I made a wish that you would…..love…me." he struggled to say as he felt the over whelming blush that painted his cheeks and cursed under his breath as he realized how much he was losing his self control.

He looked at her, her shoulders bare her creamy skin tempting him as he gulped, looking at her hoping for a positive response but instead she was focused on him and looking at him, he didn't understand her gaze and wondered if it was the same as for when he told her that he loved her for the first time? He sighed wondering if he should just leave, she took a step closer as he reached the door grabbing him by the waist almost with desperation. His heart jumped as he felt her warm embrace not knowing if she was tricking him like the little doll she was as she was known (mostly by his fault) for playing tricks on someone when they were down or surprised, although she looked like the type that would despise something as childish as a joke or trick was not who she was; he turned around looking at her with slight shock but pleased as well as he pulled her closer to him put regretted it as she pushed him back on the wall hard.

"I knew it." he thought as he let out a gasp as his back hit the wall.

He looked at her and she was glaring at him with her neon eyes and then looking at him with a smile on her face, he raised an eyebrow and pulled his guard up as she elbowed him in the chest.

"Dumbass….."

He looked at her with wide eyes seeing her smile grow wider and wider as she soon started to laugh; she pulled him close their lips nearly touching. He let go of his breath he didn't know he was holding as he gazed at her green orbs seeing nothing but her, he was trapped in a dream state in her beauty he laced his tanned fingers around her smoky black and neon hair while his other hand laced around her waist; she ran her fingers though his green hair.

"Why did you think you needed a wish to love me?"

He sighed looking at her as she gazed at him with those eyes he loved so much, he was about to answer when the ship started to shake causing the two to topple over as they stood up a tall man with a straw hat like Luffy's came in his arm was laced with tattoos and his chocolate brown hair running playfully down nearly touching his shoulders as his brown eyes scanned Julia's appearance and smiled a little. Zoro raised an eyebrow at Ace's sudden silence to them clearing his throat, Ace looked over at Zoro and rolled his eyes.

"Guys we are under attack it seems those Marine buddies of your lady friend came after us." Ace smiled at Julia and she smiled back.

"Right…" Julia tightened the obi on her kimono and tied her hair back up walking over to the end of the bed and grabbed her sword.

"So….what's your name, beautiful?"

"My names Julia." she smiled pulling lose strands of hair behind her ear.

Zoro glared at Ace as they reached the deck, Marines were already invading the ship Luffy and the others were already fighting; Julia ran towards Robin and punched a Marine that was trying to do a sneak attack on her. Robin looked over her shoulder and smiled at Julia, the ship was crawling with Marines, they all looked over at Julia and smiled as they surrounded her, the crew looked over at her ready to help but Zoro held everyone back.

"She can take care of this on her own."

"But, Zoro…that's way too many Marines!" Nami said as she took out her weapons.

Luffy nodded his head in agreement with him and loosened up as he noticed she started to take out her blade eyes slowly opening as she finally takes it out.

"I think she'll be fine…I mean she looks like she can handle this on her own…and besides we are right here if she needs help." Ace said as he looked over at her stilled form.

"You think you've won right?" Julia asked to nearly every Marine that was surrounding her as a smile crept on her face.

"Surrender now, Harajuku." shouted a Marine that was clearly the one in charge.

She looked over her shoulder one was about to attack her but she swiftly dodged it and swung her blade cutting him across the chest, she looked past the crowd neon eyes blazing. Marines came at her charging as she stood there ready for them. She pulled her sword in front of her eyes closing, she swung her sword with such swiftness it seemed nothing happened but the Marines stopped.

"What happened?" Nami asked as she took a step closer

Suddenly the Marines were stopped blood dripping down, the leader of the group soon ordered the remaining Marines to leave. She placed her sword to her side and sighed as she opened her eyes smile creeping on her face, she walked over to the others and smiled.

"There… they shouldn't bother us for awhile." she smiled.

"THAT WAS AMAZING!" Luffy shouted as he smiled running up to Julia with eyes sparkling and teeth showing.

"Did you eat a cursed fruit?"

"You're like me? Julia?" Luffy asked looking up at her.

She raised her eyebrow glancing over at Zoro, she had not known of Luffy's encounter with the Gum Gum fruit or of his abilities, she crossed her arms as she noticed the expression on Zoro's face and the redness filling his cheeks.

"That's it! that's why your bounty is higher, you cheated and eaten a cursed fruit and broke the packed!" Zoro yelled as she backed up to the deck's side eyes wide in shock.

"What are you talking about?"

"You ate a cursed fruit to make yourself stronger cuss you knew a girl could never beat a guy!" he yelled poking her chest with his index finger.

"Get the fuck out of here, I could beat your ass without a damn fruit!" she yelled neon eyes glaring.

"I did not eat a cursed fruit! It's called training!" she tried to justify the issue that was at hand

"Yeah right, I trained and I'm not even able to do that!"

She huffed crossing her arms her eyebrow twitching.

"My fruit was the Gum Gum fruit… I can stretch my limbs really far! What fruit did you eat?" Luffy asked as he smiled hoping that it wasn't a fire fruit like his brother Ace ate.

"I DID NOT EAT A DAMN FRUIT!" she yelled taking the clip out of her hair and placing it on a barrel along with her swords while she tied her hair with a ribbon.

"Then how do you explain the mass power you possess from only three years of training you damn cheat!" Zoro shouted fists clenching tight.

"Well… when you wait for someone for nearly four years you have a lot of time on your hands!" she shouted back, lose strands of hair falling down her face clearly not tightening the ribbon enough for it to hold any hair from falling.

Nami could feel the tension between the two, she didn't understand; has Zoro made the same packed he did with Kuina about only training to see which was stronger? She gasped as Zoro stormed up to Julia how is he ever going to win her heart if he accused her of something you could clearly see that she knew nothing of. She cringed at the hateful words they spat at each other, this was not what she wished for on that star she had wished for her to love him and that they would be together and at this rate they would never be happy.

"We need to stop this." she muttered.

She gasped lightly as Sanji grabbed her hand squeezing lightly to assure her that she wasn't alone and that he was right there for her. He smiled as she glanced up at him with worry drowning her blue orbs.

"Yo moss head don't you think you are taking this a little too far? I mean cant you stop fighting with the little lady I mean be a gentleman." Sanji asked trying to calm down his friend.

"Stay out of this eyebrows… this is between me and the Harajuku FAKE!" he spat never taking his eyes off of Julia.

"What the hell you call me?" Sanji and Julia shouted only Nami calmed down Sanji

"You heard me! Any swordsmen who has eaten a cursed fruit has no right being labeled as a _real _swordsmen!" he growled as he glared at her with hateful eyes.

"I told you I didn't eat a cursed fruit. If this is how you were going to act I should of let the damn Marines kill me trying to love you is not worth this." she muttered looking down and then looking at Nami.

Nami felt a sharp pain in her heart as she starred into Julia's neon eyes feeling the regret and the pain that Zoro was causing.

"I DID NOT EAT A DAMNED CURSED FRUIT!" she yelled feeling the rage over whelming the pain.

"Yeah? Well prove it! Lets see, someone who has eaten a cursed fruit cant swim, can you?" he yelled.

Suddenly he put his hands on her shoulders and pushed her roughly over the deck's railing, time seemed to slow down as Julia gasped in surprise; from the force of his push her hair came undone and cascaded down her face as she plumed into the sea. The others raced to the railing trying to look for Julia in the big blue ocean, Nami looked over at Zoro seeing his tight fists and the veins that were popping out as he tightened them more; Luffy, Ace, Sanji and Robin screamed Julia's name trying to find her.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?" Nami yelled slapping him across the face.

"She's fine…" he muttered not looking at her but instead at the sea heart beating fast as he scanned the ocean.

"She's never going to love you at this rate!" Nami shouted as she rushed to the railing and scanning the sea.

Zoro stood shocked, what had Nami said? How did she know that he wanted her to love him and that he loved her? He blinded looking over at the gang.

Julia rose to the surface breath short arms paddling trying to stay afloat, she huffed as she tried to talk but she kept sinking down and swallowing water. Tears mixed in with water on her face as she cried out the ship slowly drifting away or more likely she was drifting away from the ship.

"You IDIOT!" she yelled.

He gasped as the anger subsided and he was able to think clearly, flashes of her tears from years ago when he dove deep to save her. He didn't want this, he didn't mean to cause an argument that led to him pushing her over board and in the moment forgot that she barely knew how to swim he had yet to teach her how to swim in deep water. He rushed to the railing with the others, why was his consent need to be the winner come in between him and the people he loved, she had done nothing but wait for him to come back, she could have easily found away to get off that island and be on her way back home and love someone else; but instead she chose to stay there where he left her in waiting for nearly four years hopping that he would return one day. Guilt washed over him as he scanned the ocean hopping he could spot her before the ship drifted away any more. Suddenly he could see her ebony and neon hair afloat her arms struggling to keep her head up as she kicked.

"JULIA!" he yelled suddenly desperate.

"I'm going to tell Chopper to stop the boat!" Ace yelled rushing to the main deck.

"Right!" Luffy and Sanji rushed to the anchor and pushed it into the sea hopping to stop where they were only a few feet away from her.

She was getting tired, her hands sinking down as she stopped, heavily breathing as she tried to keep her head up from sinking down. The desperation to live was starting to fade as she cried feeling empty as the memory of Zoro pushing her with such rage and force flashed through her mind as she started to got cold from the chilled water. Suddenly she felt a sting on her legs, she jumped up a little looking around her making sure there was no sharks around, but to her dismay she found a school of jellyfish swimming under her legs. With the lack of strength and swimming ability she was not able to swim away causing the poison of the stings to get worse.

"ZORO!" she yelled as her legs went numb and the wave took her under.

**AN: JULIA! Oh no! what's going to happen to her? Well I know I left this as a cliff hanger but I like it that way! And I know Zoro was acting like a total douche bag but that is kinda how he is and I couldn't have him go all soft just yet… but will he save her? Will she forgive him and love him? Anyways thanks for reading another chapter of Round and Round! A review would be nice thanks! ****J**


	4. Chapter 4 Ocean shell

**AN: hello people! I know we left off in a cliff hanger but that is just how I write sometimes but it works cause I got a lot of you interested right? Anyways I hope you like this chapy!**

He dove into the water with his head cleared he didn't want her to die, he didn't want to fight, but his god damned jealousy got to him as he gazed at her fighting technique. The water was cold as it hit his body he didn't think it would be that cold as he dove into the deep, swimming with eyes open as the water stung his eyes but that didn't matter to him as he thought only of Julia and what he had done to her. _She's never going to love you at this rate! _Those words struck his heart like a knife as he reached the surface for some air, he jumped as he felt something sting him and noticed a school of jellyfish swimming underneath him; desperation swallowing him hole as he paddled further trying to find her. Nami was right if he didn't change than she would rather be killed than to ever love him, he didn't want that, he wanted her love, her kisses, her teasing, her warm embraces, he wanted her and if he didn't save her she would be no one's. his breathing quickened as he raced to find her, mind racing with thoughts of her and nothing else, flashes of the day he had left her on that island.

_It had been raining that night breeze flowed through her long black hair as she starred at him in wonder._

"_Why are you leaving?" she had asked with her frail voice almost cracking from the fact she was holding her tears back._

_The night before she had snuck her way into his room, nothing but a thin night gown separated him from her body, her hair was loss and she had on plum lipstick. He was silent trying to pretend to be sleeping but her scent woke him making her flinch as she noticed his awakened state. _

"_So….Sorry.." she stammered as she turned to leave only to be pulled on the bed with him._

_She turned to face him her face red as she tried to escape, he glared at her trying to see why she had come she didn't have any weapons on her to hurt him so he wouldn't leave the next day and she didn't seem to be in a mode of fighting._

"_Why are you here?" he asked._

_That was the only thing that was spoken as plum lips meet nude ones, as his hands roamed freely on her body she moaned as his hands found their way to the hem of her night gown. He huffed as he ran his hands under._

She sunk deeper as her heart beat started to slow down as the water entered her lungs her vision blurred as she closed them not wanting her eyes to sting anymore, she wanted the death to be over with already. She didn't know that she was going to suffer as her lungs started to give up and her mouth opened slightly as her last breath turned to bubbles. He saw her body was stiff and her eyes closed tight, he knew that she wasn't breathing because her mouth was slightly open; he reached out to grab her hand but she seemed to be sinking deeper as her body became stiff he struggled as he tried to catch her he stretched finally grabbing her fingers and roughly pulling her up into his embrace. He swam as fast as he could to the surface hoping he wasn't too late, he gasped as he tasted the fresh air pulling on the anchor's chain as Luffy and Sanji pulled them up.

"Julia…. Julia please wake up!" shaking her lightly as they were pulled up onto the ship.

Nami hid her face in Sanji's shoulder as she saw Julia and feared for the worse as she noticed that she wasn't breathing. Zoro placed her on the deck pushing on her chest while performing CPR hoping to get her breathing again, she spat up water gasping for air as she sat up; Zoro embarrassed her as she caught her breath. She pushed him off standing as she grabbed her sword from the barrel she left it on.

"Stay the hell away from me!" she yelled tears appearing at the corners of her eyes.

"Julia…."

"I can't believe you tried to kill me!" she yelled

Nami clutched her shirt she could see the hurt and betrayal in Julia's eyes as she cursed at him; she felt sorry for the girl knowing Zoro and loving him to only be nearly killed by him. She stepped forward looking at Julia with sorrow in her eyes as she tried to think of away to make her not feel scared.

"Julia… Zoro didn't mean to do any of this.." she trailed off as she played with a piece of her hair looking back down at her feet.

She shook her head grabbing her clip that was also on the barrel and tied up her wet hair, she was shaking her lips were turning purple; she tried to keep the shaking to a minimal but it was not hard to miss as she grabbed her sword and pulled it to her side but it dropped on the deck. Ace walked over and picked it up handing it to her with a smile, she smiled back at him she looked tired and her eyes were burning she sighed.

"I don't care…. He still pushed me knowing that I am not a great swimmer…. I don't think I can be apart of this crew fearing that my life is in danger." she stated as she walked back into her room slamming the door.

As the rest of the crew slowly parted into their own rooms, Zoro was left on the deck floor wet hair sticking to the side of his face as he looked up at the sky and its mixture of blues and reds as the sun sank into the ocean as the moon slowly surfaced. He stood up walking over to the railing and gazing at the

Ocean, he heard a crunch and then noticed that he had stepped on a shell it was shaped like a heart, pink swirls with white; he smiled as he thought of the first day he met Julia.

_The sea breeze was strong as a young boy sat on the warm sand bare feet feeling every mineral within the golden dust he played with a rock that was next to him trying to remember what his friend had told him. _

"_Remember… don't give up until either of us is the best, no fruit or nothing just pure training!" _

_She had dyed and left him to himself with their promise, he didn't understand why he needed to keep the promise but he felt it was to keep her memory. His thoughts were interrupted by the pitter patter of foot steps in the water, he didn't pay any attention to it until a shadow cast over him and he looked up. It was a young girl about the same age as him maybe a year younger she had ebony black hair tied up in a bun, she was wearing a pink and purple kimono that stopped at her knees and her skin looked like a doll her eyes were of that of a cat a neon green and she smiled at him pointing to a shell next to him._

"_Can I have that shell?" she asked pointing to a pink and white one _

"_Sure.." he trailed off she was stunning, he couldn't stop starring at her eyes_

_He handed her the shell and she placed it in the side pocket hidden in her kimono, she smiled at him and noticed his sword at his side._

"_So are you a samurai?" she asked taking out her shells and placing them in her lap to inspect them while sitting next to him on the golden sand._

_He glanced over at her and blushed at her cute face her fingers where frail from what he could tell and she hummed a tune he never heard before._

"_No… I am training to become the world's greatest swordsman!" he shouted jumping into the air._

_He stopped as he heard her giggle and felt a little embarrassed as she kept laughing at him, he pouted as he sat back down next to her face painted red._

"_what's so funny?" he asked lying back on the sand _

_She turned and smiled at him as she pulled out a sword._

"_Bet I can beat you, my Father has been training me since I was three!" she said standing with her hand on her hilt of a sword she had hidden in her kimono._

"_Why is he training you, is he some kind of warrior?" he asked looking a little confused._

_She giggled at him hand pulled up to her face as she laughed at the young boy sitting on the sand._

"_Close… my father's a Ninja… well used to be he's training me to become one!" she answered as she smiled at him._

"_So want to fight or what?" she asked _

"_Yeah sure… why do you dress like that anyways?" he asked as he stood lazily grabbing his sword._

_She looked down at her kimono and then back at him, frowning._

"_What's wrong with the way I dress?" she asked as he took a step closer to her._

"_You look like you belong to an old Japanese movie, what's your name anyways?" he asked as he grabbed the bottom of her kimono and rubbed it with his thumb and forefinger._

"_Hey! I like my kimono, my mother made it for me and I am Japanese… well half and my name is Julia… Julia Kitsune … sometimes I'm Julia Styles." she answered pulling her kimono away from him._

"_How are you two different people?" he asked feeling confused._

_She laughed at him again, his cheeks blushed as she laughed at him, but he decided that he liked the sound of her laughter and smiled._

"_I'm not…. Styles is my mother's last name and Kitsune is my father's last name… what's your name anyways?" she asked_

"_My name is Zoro Roronoa…" he smiled at her as she pulled loss strands of her ebony hair behind her ear._

"_I'll make a bet… If I beat you…come live with me and my father and we can train together." she smiled as she pulled out a black steel sword._

_Zoro was surprised this girl really wanted him to come and live with her and her family if she won, he couldn't believe this. The last time someone was this nice to him ended up dying, he cleared his throat as blush rose to his cheeks as he spotted white flesh when she moved her kimono to pull her sword out. _

Her smile was what made him lose, that's what he kept telling himself even now as he starred at that seashell. He knew deep down even back then that her offer made him have hope in people again, not only did she keep her word but she opened her heart to him even against her father's words; even now he could still hear his warning to her.

"_Love can be a cruel thing my daughter, he will break your heart when he realizes his love for power is greater than you." _

He tucked the shell inside his pocket and walked past Julia's door only to see it open and she was not in it. It alarmed him but then he heard the sound of her shower going on and he sighed as he walked inside taking out the little seashell and placed it on her bed. Walking out the room he faintly heard her crying and it made him feel horrible as he entered his room he sat in darkness. She heard footsteps but didn't care enough to go and look, she continued to let the hot water pelt her skin giving it a slight red tint; tears streamed down her face. She was hurt her body felt cold as she stood there under the hot water heart aching as she tried to think of away to get past all this.

"He was right….Zoro loves being the best more than he loves me.." she muttered to herself as she dried herself off and entered her room closing her door as she got dressed.

"Maybe father would forgive me if I go back." she thought

She was going to pull the sheets off her bed but something caught her eyes, she picked it up and noticed it was a shell pink and white shaped like a heart; after examining it she gasped as tears ran down her face.

**AN: that was a good end to another chapy don't you think? I really worked hard on this one.. It's a little hard for me because I still don't know much of Julia but I have really grown fond of Julia and I was able to gather more info on her by thinking really hard in front of the computer screen for two days. Ha-ha! Anyways hope you liked this one be sure to leave a comment/review for me, I feed on them for energy to update faster! ****J**


	5. Chapter 6 our little secreat

**AN: Hello! I am glad to say that this chapter is done with took me a while to figure out Julia's feelings after discovering the shell that Zoro placed on her bed. But this is what I finally came up with it's a little Saucy but I like the way it turned out and I hope you do! ****J **

She dried her tears and took in a breath of air, she pulled on her kimono and walked out of the room storming to Zoro's door tears long been dried as she banged her fist on the door; he let her in she was mad and he could tell by the blue raging from her eyes.

"What's wrong, Jewels?" he asked stepping back a little from her.

She pulled the shell out of her bra and held it up so he could see, she grunted slightly and threw it to the floor stepping on it with her 6 inch heels; he cringed as he heard the crunch from the small shell and stared into her eyes.

"You think I would forgive you by giving me the shell that kept your promise? Well guess what… I don't care about you any more! You nearly killed me and then you want to make it up with a damn shell!" she yelled eyes filled with hate.

He tried to grab her wrist but she jerked away and slapped him.

"Don't bloody touch me!" she yelled

"Jewels…"

"I am leaving… going back home.. I am done waiting for a Bullock like you." she turned to leave.

"Wait."

No one really knew who moved first, her struggle as he forced her to the wall tears filling in his eyes but not daring to fall as his lips found hers; she struggled but her will gave in as his hand pulled at her obi. As their lips parted for air she started to protest but he placed his finger on her lips shushing her causing her cheeks to flush.

"Please… stay with me."

She started to push him tears falling.

"No… went ahead and left me with no regards to my feelings what so ever … also mate, you almost killed me.." her breathing started to rise as tears fell her heart ached and she didn't understand why he was acting like this.

"Zoro… why did you leave me?" she asked as she reached the door.

He closed the door again and pulled her towards him not wanting her to leave him he could see the hurt and anger in her gaze, his toned muscles wrapped around her pulling her to his chest but she stepped back.

"How could you just act like everything is okay? I don't want to see you again… you can play pirate all you want I wont be apart of it." she tied her obi once again and left.

He cursed as she left the room not wanting any part of him but hearing the heart ache in her voice, he stumbled after her not wanting it to end like this. He pushed her door open eyes widening as he gazed at her, her kimono was placed on the bed and her skin was exposed she wrapped her arms around her chest ebony neon stained hair fell to her shoulders her taught buttocks was captured by lacey undergarments. He blushed as he noticed her half naked self but inched closer to her anyways, she stepped back but was trapped back against the wall as he was inches away from him.

"Stay away… I don't bloody want you.."

"You and I both know that isn't true.. You love me the same amount I love you."

His fingers traced her naked flesh, her hands still covering her breasts as she shivered from the slight cold and his touch.

" I…. don't… love you." she struggled to say

"Really? Lets see."

He ran his fingers down her sides his rough caulis fingers over smooth skin, her eyes squeezed shut and hands drawn up to her chin. He stared at her bluish green eyes that always seem to glow when he looked at her.

"I Love you so much."

With an insistent tug, he pulled her closer, his left hand sought hers, clamped down on it, and keeping her wrist bound, releasing his grasp on her chin then pressing his body to hers.

"I've got to give you some kind of challenge, Mate." she huffed as she fell under his spell eyes slowly closing to his smooth touch over her skin.

"No you don't." he said sternly and her eyes flew open.

Hands so strong but his heart stayed vulnerable only to her. These moments of uncertainty made him want her more, to be everything for her that she missed. She kissed his forehead and cheeks until his troubled expression passed.

If everything were to go well this would be the second time he has made love to her and he wanted it bur also somehow knew that deep down under all her stubbornness that she wanted him too and badly they haven't been together in nearly four years, he was aching for her touch her sweet moans of pleasure and he hoped she ached for the same from him.

"No.." she groaned moving into his fingers and closing her eyes to focus on his touch.

"Can I have you? Forever?" his voice cracked soft and searching, probing.

"Yes.." she breathed.

Her hands glided up his back and across his chest, his breath caught and his eyes closed. Her hands slid further down, untying his sash and undoing the top button of his pants, and pulling them down with delicate ease.

"Don't leave me again… my heart can't bare it." she whispered

I wont." he panted.

Her hands slipped beneath his underwear and began to stroke him; he shuddered, leaning into her warm insistent kneading of her fingers against his flesh, already hardening and lengthening for her.

"Promise?" she asked voice turning teasing as she pulled away slightly.

He bent his head forward, trying to feel her mouth in the darkened room, she had stepped away from his grip and sat on the edge of the bed naked and wrapped in a sheet. She pursed her lips pouting as he inched closer still not giving her an answer which only caused her to inch further on to the bed and away from him.

He sighed as he chuckled lightly placing his hand over his scar and heart.

"I promise… Julia Kitsune that I wont leave you."

**AN: well, it had seemed that they have finally forgiven one another! Well I hope so anyways, hope you liked this chapter told ya it was a little saucy but I think it was classy and not too much but if you think otherwise then let me know I don't mean to offend in anyway only this is how the chapter came to be about. Also I am so totally in love with British accents and then it hit me, Julia had a slight British accent from her mother which rarely comes out only when she's well… making love to Zoro or yelling at him or fighting so yes she is a British/Japanese Harajuku Ninja! Hope you like this chapter tell me what you thought about the romance and about the make up please! It would ever so help this poor bullock in her writing! J**


	6. Chapter 7 Things will never go my way

**AN: hey! I didn't think I would get this done so fast. Also another note I might change the rating to M only cause of the connection of Julia and Zoro but who knows but ill change it to M for now only cause I don't want to get in trouble, but this was just a filler chapter still deciding what to do next but enjoy!**

He woke by the bright sunlight hitting his face from the cracked window, pulled aback from the fact that he wasn't in his own room. He was naked thin layer of sheet covered the parts that mattered most, turning his head he noticed his sleeping beauty on his right; he smiled running his hand through her hair her beauty wasn't disturbed by her removal of makeup and he loved her in her natural beauty. He pulled her by the waist closer to him, not wanting to let go of her warmth; he prayed that it wasn't a dream loving her making love to her was all he ever wanted but most of all he wanted her love back. He kissed her neck and felt her pulse quicken breath catching as he ran his hand down her sides.

"Having fun are we?"

He groaned slightly as he gazed up at her, green eyes looking down at him with flushed cheeks; he rolled over and pulled her on top of him despite the protests from her. She giggled as he ran his fingers down her back Goosebumps appearing, she gazed into his brown eyes as she kissed him lightly.

"I love you."

She bit her bottom lip at his words and kissed him lightly eyes glossy as she ran her fingers through his hair.

"Why did you become a pirate?" she asked shivering as he traced her body with his fingers.

He looked up at her with dazed eyes the light made her glow he pulled her loss strands behind her ear, but frowned as a knock came on her door.

"Julia-Chan… are you hungry? I made you a beautiful breakfast!" Sanji said from the other side of the door.

She rolled her eyes and pouted her lip as she stood taking the sheet with her earning a slight groan from Zoro; she wrapped the sheet around her and opened the door slightly.

"Hai… can you give me a moment.. I will be out soon." she answered her Japanese accent coming into play again.

Sanji smiled at her, never really seeing her without her makeup even when she was drenched from the sea her makeup stayed in tacked; he noticed a faint grunt coming from her room and then noticed Zoro suddenly standing next to her named but was hidden by her body. He wrapped his arm around her waist and smiled at him.

"Sanji…. Hey, just give us a few." he stated kissing her cheek and slowly pulling the sheet and her.

She giggled whispering words Sanji could make out " Who says I'm not still mad at you?" and with that the door was shut, he blinked for a few minutes trying to make out what had just happened and chuckled. He didn't expect to see that and wondered if she'd really forgiven him, he knew it wasn't his business but he didn't want any more drama on the ship; he walked over to the edge of the railing and smoked wanting to understand Julia's past and why Zoro never really mentioned her before. He sighed as he ran his fingers through his blonde hair stress filling his face but then subsided as he felt thin arms wrapped around his thin waist, he flinched but then calmed down as he glanced over his shoulders and saw Nami. She was tall her red hair pulled into a small ponytail, her chocolate eyes showed worry as she embraced him tighter, she was wearing a stripped blue and white shirt along with kaki shorts she was slightly wet as she stood on the wooden deck bare feet.

"What's wrong, Sanji?" she asked pouting her lips and ran her fingers up his blazer and dress shirt.

"I'm a little worried,,, sweetheart." he stated as he pulled her around him and kissing her lightly.

Ever since the wish he made on the star for her to love him she had given him a chance and actually started telling the crew that they were now dating, he couldn't even begin to describe how he felt as he finally was able to love her the way he had dreamed.

"Stop lying… what's really bothering you?" she giggled as she placed a kiss on his jaw line.

"Julia…."

She raised an eyebrow wondering what he was talking about, had she taken a life boat and escaped to another island to get away from Zoro? She liked Julia, so did a few people on board, Robin started to trust her as soon as she punched out the Marine that tried to hurt her, Luffy would normally like anyone who can put up a decent fight but she had a strange feeling about Ace, she noticed the strange looks he would give her as she walked by or when she was sitting in her room with the door open.

"What's wrong with Julia?" she asked a little worried.

"She… well I don't really know, Nami, I feel like something is gonna go all wrong ya know…" he sighed pulling out a cigarette and lighting it.

"Sanji.. I can see why you would think that but I think she's fine…" she leaned on the railing resting her head on it.

Robin came out of the lower deck, smile on her face as she chuckled from the laughter heard down stairs walking towards Zoro's room but frowned as she noticed the vacancy in his room and walked towards Sanji and Nami.

"So… where's lover boy? Sleeping I bet." she asked pulling her ebony blue hair behind her ear.

"He's in Julia's room… wouldn't bother them if I were ya, Robin-swan." he started.

Robin and Nami stared at each other for a moment before turning away blushing slightly as their minds started to wonder on the possibilities of what the two were doing.

"So I guess they made up, huh?" Robin asked as she inched closer to the door wanting to hear something from the room.

"Don't know… maybe, Julia-Chan's been a little tease to him if you ask me, she still didn't tell him she wasn't still mad at him." he stated shifting his weight to his other foot while he lit up another smoke.

Nami raised her eyebrow and blushed slightly she hadn't known Julia for very long but she wanted to believe that Julia loved him and would forgive him. Nami shook her head she didn't know how long she had been a sap for romance and for actually caring about Zoro's love life and the conflict between him and Julia, but she'd figured that it was because Julia reminded her of herself and Zoro was along for the ride.

"I wonder what's her past!" Robin asked as she walked a little away from the door and next to Nami and Sanji.

Julia blushed at the way moans escaped her lips and cursed Zoro for making her get like that knowing that the crew were up and walking around the ship, it wasn't like her to give in to him so easily but in her heart she knew that she loved him and that no matter how mad she was he would always find away to make her happy again. He ran his fingers up her back messaging her shoulders and taught muscles hearing the sighs escaping her lips making him sweat nervously. His muscles only retracted as he moved his hands with ease and bit his lip as moans escaped her lips as he messaged her shoulders and inched lower to her lower back, feeling the tight muscles only made him sigh.

"Don't stop please… that feels really good." she moaned slightly loud.

Zoro face flushed red knowing that Sanji, Nami and Robin were out on the deck and would think he was doing something else with her, even though he did want to.

Nami giggled as she heard the faint moaning from Julia's room and wondered if she should knock on the door and see if she was ok. Robin raised an eyebrow at the response from Julia's door and noticed Sanji's red face and laughed, he only turned around and began to smoke another cigarette to calm his nerves.

"Ha… well I know what they are doing." Robin chuckled as she pulled her cowboy hat over her head and walked towards the lower deck's stairs and disappeared.

"Julia…" Zoro moaned as he lay next to her on the bed face red from what she said.

She leaned on her elbows as she starred at him in question, wondering what she had did to make his face red.

"What?" she asked passing her hand through her ebony neon hair.

'Why'd you stop that was really good my muscles were so tight." she asked sitting up and pulling the sheets to her chest.

He sighed pulling her to him again and breathing in her scent and rubbing her back lightly.

"You were loud and I think the others think we are doing something else." he sighed as he closed his eyes trying to let his lust filled eyes return to normal.

"OH! Well…" she struggled for words as the embarrassment filled her cheeks with red as she pulled her hand to her mouth and covered it.

Zoro glanced at her with lids still slightly closed as he tried to sooth her pulling her into an embrace and groaning slightly as her warm body fit his perfectly.

"Are you ok?" she asked

"It seems you caused me some tension, Jewels." he answered blushing slightly.

"Well… let me fix that… then we can go eat." she answered kissing his lips slightly.

**AN: hope you liked this chapter! And yes there is love between Nami and Sanji I thought I would add that in, anyways what did you think of Sanji's worry? Do you predict that something would go wrong? And why did Robin need Zoro in the first place? Let me know what you think! Thanks!**


	7. Chapter 5

**AN: hey guys! Sorry for the late update on R&R but here it is I am sorry it took me while for this to be up but I've been sick in the hospital and have a boyfriend now so it's a little confusing for me but I am over my little writer's block now and I will be updating more sooner! Hope you like this chapter!**

He stood in front of her door in amazement as the soothing vocals played from within Julia's door. He didn't understand the infatuation he had for the young Ninja knowing that she belonged to Zoro, the vase he held seemed silly to him now as he breathed in the scent of the roses and tulips that stood tall in the vase. He slowly opened the door watching his friend Usoff walk by heading to the watch post; he sighed in relief as he kept walking and not seeing him wonder into her room. The steam from the shower heated the room making Ace blush a little at the thought of Julia in there naked; he shook his head and focused on her nightstand and placed the vase there. He turned to leave and was slightly knocked unsteady as he bummed into Julia. She was standing there towel wrapped around her neon green eyes wide in surprise as she stood in front of the man that she barely knew but saw frequently staring at her or around the deck. Ace blushed at her stature tilting his hat a little so she wouldn't see his blush, he smiled at her couldn't take his eyes off of her face it was so beautiful even more so without the make up she wore, her hands were pulled up to her chest as she balled them into fists as she took a careful step back.

"Can I help you…. Ace?" she asked voice shaken a little.

"Julia… I…"

"Are those flowers for me?" she interrupted as she glanced over at the vase of flowers.

She walked past him and he froze as he could smell the scent of lavender and roses, she walked over and traced her fingers over the petals of the roses and tulips smiling as she bent to smell them and Ace's face was red from the view he was having of her. She stood up and looked over at him and smiled.

"thank you…. But why give these to me?" she asked looking a little confused.

Ace's face was in shock, she was too beautiful for him to take and he wanted her right there and then but he knew that it wasn't going to happen and he cleared his throat trying to clear his mind of the thoughts he knew he shouldn't have.

"They reminded me of you…. So I thought I should give them to you."

She smiled as the words spewed out of his mouth, she could see the nervousness radiating from him and she thought of it to be cute. She sighed and walked closer to Ace and embraced him; arms wrapped around his neck pulling him close to her as she whispered into his ear.

"Thank you for the flowers…. It was really sweet of you."

His heart skipped as she touched him, he slowly wrapped his arms around her waist sighing slightly as he touched her. The hug was light and quick but to Ace it seemed to last longer, he said his good bye to Julia and left the room his heart was racing as he paced back to his room but not before bumping into Zoro.

"Shit.." he muttered as he glanced at the man he was so dying to be at the moment.

Zoro's expression softened as he noticed the flustered face of his crew mate, he cleared his throat and smiled at him hoping to maybe help him. Zoro and Ace hadn't really talked since Julia came on to the ship and Zoro didn't intend to but it seemed that's how things came into place as he noticed Ace around starring at his beloved; he thought of nothing at the time knowing that Ace knows of his love for Julia and that she was his and his alone.

"Are you alright there, Ace?" his sea green hair was tussled a little from the action of bumping into one another but he didn't really pay any mind to that, he wasn't the type to care about appearances.

Ace looked into the brown orbs of his crewmate and wondered if his unknown feelings for Julia would bring about some form of drama amongst the ship. He muttered a "I'm fine thanks" and paced back to his room not wanting to face the fact that he was jealous of Zoro for having Julia. He wanted her and didn't know how he would go about doing that.

Zoro shrugged his shoulders and wondered back to his room, knowing that Julia was taking a shower and that he was trying to not be so clingy with her and give her some space and maybe even befriend one of the girls or something. His mind wondered as he entered his room wondering if she really did wanted to go back to her father.

"You will not have my trust until you show me you deserve it."

_He stood in the rain, looking into the eyes of the man who took him in and made him a different person, pushing him past his limits making him ache and sore only to gain more muscle and strength. He was tall and he wore old fashioned Japanese attire like Julia, only she had a slight modern flair to hers. He only looked at him if he was addressing him never looking at him with any emotion just sternness and maybe a slight grin when he was doing something right. He would stare at him eyes shattered with cold and sharp ice blue, he only ever wanted his approval but that was a wish unspoken as he only disappointed him more and more with is "unskilled" swords work. Julia would always sneak into his room at night, at first it was just innocent since they were young talking about what types of steel were the best or what way would make her father like him the most; but as they grew older they found themselves touching each other, locking glances and even kissing at one point. _

"_Julia.. Would you run away with me?" _

_She looked at him when he said those words, sitting up on his bed and starring at him in confusion, she loved her father and after her mother was killed she was all he had left but she knew that she had to go with Zoro or else she would never see him again._

"_Yes… but can we wait for that?"_

_He only hugged her, kissing her soft lips as an answer._

"_Anything for you."_

He coughed a little as he tried to remember what was the real reason she wanted to leave with him but nothing came to mind, or even why he wanted to leave her home in the first place it was the first place after his friend's death that he could call home. He walked over to the deck of the ship and noticed that Robin was standing near smoking a cigarette and had a troubled look on her face. He tilted his head and walked closer to her and smiled once she glanced at him.

"Are you ok Robin?"

She smiled and tousled her blue black hair with her wrist, throwing the bud into the ocean.

"Not really… I'm worried Zoro.. About that girl you love."

His eyes grew big and his face and skin turned pale. What was it about Julia that almost everyone was worried about, could Julia be keeping a secret from him that could harm her or his friends?

"What are you talking about… she's fine… in her room…" he ran his hands through his hair and coughed again, his throat was really dry for some reason today.

"It's Ace…"

"What? Ace… what about him?"

Julia pulled her hair up into her favorite hair style again pulling the clips out of her mouth and sticking them into her hair to hold up the style; she smiled as she looked at herself in the mirror, Zoro was busy and she had just finished training with Luffy so it was nice feeling all clean and pretty after all that. She pulled her obi around her waist, as it hugged her draped kimono she pulled it closed and slipped on her heels looking at herself in the mirror once again before she opened the door.

"Ace is in love with Julia and I fear he's going insane."

**AN: so that was a slight shocker huh? Well I hope you liked it again I am sorry it took me forever to update I just have been busy but don't worry my little writer's block is lifted. So any questions so far? Well hope you liked it and leave a review please!**


End file.
